Legends
by Curlz-Shadow Kitsune
Summary: Trowa is more than who he seems. When a new mission brings up the past, will Trowa be able to keep his own identaty a secret? GWIY cross
1. Trowa Barton, Lord of the Western Lands

Legends

Chapter 1: Trowa Barton, Lord of the Western Lands

A man stood at the height of a cliff, looking around as if everything within his sight was part of his domain. But he had no domain, not for many years. Not since he and the other lords were forced to abandon their holdings by the ever increasing population of humans. He was a deposed monarch, one could say, even though at the moment he looked nothing like he once did. He truly doubted that anyone would recognize him as Sesshomaru, former Lord of the Japanese Western lands.

Silver white hair was cropped short, a stark contrast to its former length. He was dressed in loose khaki trousers and a deep red turtleneck, with sunglasses hiding amber eyes. The left sleeve of the shirt was pinned in half, announcing to the world that the man had no left arm from slightly above where his elbow was. The markings on his face where easy to hide under a layer of make up. Finally, the tips of his pointed ears had an illusion cast over them, making them appear like a human's. The only thing that had remained unchanged through the centuries was that the Tenseiga was still at his hip.

Sesshomaru looked down to the traveling performance troupe that had settled at the foot of the cliff. A circus, he thought it was called. They had been kind to him, and given him food. A small fond smile caressed his face as he remembered the one family he had interacted with the most. A father, mother, and two children, a girl and a baby boy; the girl, Catherine, reminded him of Rin. They both were compassionate to a fault.

In return for the circus' hospitality, Sesshomaru had helped with taking care of some of the carnivorous animals, specifically the lions. He had amazed little Catherine by sticking his hand into the lion cage, and after saying a few soft words, the growling animals calmed down and let themselves be pet.

Sesshomaru turned away from his vigil from the cliff, satisfied that the group was safe. Then he heard the bombs, the screech as they fell from the bellies of many man-made metal birds. The explosions were all around the circus camp, the people hurriedly running from the strike zone.

He saw that the family had gotten on a horse drawn cart. Sesshomaru ran parallel to it and was able to see when Catherine and the boy were thrown from the cart seconds before it was hit by a bomb. He leapt from the cliff, landing next to the baby, as he couldn't smell Catherine's blood in the smoke filled air. The baby boy was bleeding heavily from the landing.

The Tenseiga pulsed twice, telling its master what had to be done to save the baby's life. Sesshomaru drew the sword, its aura giving of a pale blue light that pieced the smoke.

"Child," he said. "I can at least promise you that this will not hurt."

A flash of blue light came from the Tenseiga, but was hidden by another explosion. When the air cleared, where there were once two figures was only one. The baby boy stood unsteadily, his body not yet compatible with what his mind knew it could do. He flicked his small hand, teleporting the sword and the sheath to a safe place. He looked down at himself, and wondered what new batch of problems he would be getting himself into. With one last look at the wreckage, the merged human and youkai walked off.

-----------------------

Trowa Barton was bored; completely, depressingly, utterly, and indefinitely bored. He hadn't been this bored since the humans had fully usurped his lands in his former existence. Seventeen, no eighteen, years ago he had thought that no one would recognize him. Now that statement was even more a fact. Who would believe that the great youkai Lord Sesshomaru was now a human? And one that worked in a peace keeping organization, no less?

Let's see, Jaken would be nothing short of shocked and dismayed, Rin and Sesshomaru's mother would be proud, and Inuyasha … would be rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

After the Eve war, Trowa had retrieved the Tenseiga and returned to the circus and the doting care of his sister, Catherine. But, all was not peaceful. The former Gundam pilot and taiyokai had a continuous feeling of anxiousness. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch, like there were unseen eyes that were always watching him. The feeling was alleviated somewhat when he performed, but otherwise it was nigh unbearable. He knew that it wasn't from his monthly demonic transformations, Trowa could prepare for those easily enough.

So the youkai turned human joined up with the Preventers and, for the most part, his anxiousness was relieved. But there was still something that always managed to by at the back of his mind, teasing him with warnings of danger.

"Duo, unless you have something very important to say, leave." Trowa said to a seemingly clear hall.

"Damn, you're good Tro," responded Duo, who somehow had managed to crawl along the ceiling, without his braid trailing under him, in his latest futile attempt to sneak up on Trowa. "Besides, you can't really kick me out. This is my office, too. Besides, I also know that you won't really use that katana of yours on me."

The first time the rest of the pilots had seen the Tenseiga, it caused quite an uproar. Duo teased him for being like Wufei, until he was pinned with three glares and wisely shut up. Heero was a little miffed, an ally had a possession and possible skill that had never been calculated into past battle plans. Wufei asked for a spar, but Trowa turned him down, claiming that the sword was very old and would not cut, not matter how many times it was taken to a blade sharpener. That was true, but the real reason was that then Trowa would have summoned the Tokijin, he did not want to do that.

"So which one of your magical powers helped you sense me today?" asked Duo as he went to his desk. The office was large, but not unnecessarily so. Trowa had gotten the desk that had his back facing the door, while Duo could easily see the doorway and the hall beyond it.

"You were upwind." Duo blinked, normally Trowa didn't answer his question about how he could always sense Duo.

Duo smacked his forehead, "I almost forgot, the boss lady wants to brief us on a new mission in the sub-conference room, like, now."

"…" At Trowa's silence, Duo bounced his way back out and, presumably, to the sub-conference room. Trowa glared at his desk, the elusive anxious feeling was back in full force. Also, was it just him, or did Duo's eyes flicker from its usual deep purple to a clear blue?

----------------------------

Lady Une cleared her throat, calling attention to her as Trowa finally got himself seated between Quatre and Duo. "There is a small group of terrorists that are attempting to find nine legendary weapons to destabilize the Unified Nation and the Preventers." Zechs, Noin, Sally, and the five gundam pilots, minus Trowa, gave Une disbelieving looks. "Yes I know that it is hard to swallow, but this group is serious. They call themselves The Onigumo, and our reconnaissance reports cannot get any more information on the group, but a lot on the weapons that they are hunting.

"These weapons are the Tenseiga, the Tetsusaiga, the Sounga, the Tokijin, a pair of steel claws that once belonged to a member of the Band of Seven, the Jakotsutou, the Banryu, the Raigekijin, and the Hiraikotsu. The folders on your desk give more details. As of yet we have only found the Banryu. For this mission, I'll need Agent Barton and Agent Maxwell to retrieve it. You two also have the mission specifications in your folders."

"We also have two in our possession and one that we have no need to worry about." spoke up Trowa.

Now it was Une's turn to give someone a disbelieving look, "Do tell, Barton."

"I have both the Tenseiga and the Tokijin in my possession, and have had them for many years. The Sounga we do not need to worry about."

"Why do we not need to worry about the Sounga?"

"The Blade of Hell was sealed away where it belonged during the feudal ages of Japan. If you believe the legends, that is." At this, Trowa left, leaving the others to mull over his words.


	2. The Leader's Sword

Legends

Chapter 2: The Leader's Sword

Duo shifted uncomfortably. There was just something about this whole mission that was nagging him. It wasn't the mission itself that was bothersome, but the reason behind it. Why did they need to get these "legendary" weapons anyway? It all seemed like a load of crap. But, Trowa seemed to believe what was going on and claimed to have two of them. Duo didn't know what to believe.

The braided pilot leaned against the window and rubbed the front of his neck. To top it all off, he had _that_ dream again. The one that creeped him out more than his other nightmares put together. It would start out normally enough, blood, gore, destroyed buildings, the whole shebang, but then he would noticed that the dead men were clad in ancient armor and they were bleeding from sword wounds. Then the scene would change. He was suddenly captured; his hands tied behind his back and he was kneeling in the snow. It was so white, unmarred, ironic really, as it was slowly turning red from spilled blood. The cold of a blade was placed on the back of his neck, his braid pushed out of the way. The chilly blade left briefly, there was a shriek of wind, then Duo woke.

He woke up at the same time, always. Just before the moment of death, he would wake up and remind himself that he was Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, ex-pilot 02 of Gundam Deathsythe Hell, not some ancient death row prisoner. But it still felt so real.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Duo responded, a little slackjawed, to Trowa, who had spoken for the first time in the three hour car ride.

"Past incidents have proven that when your mouth is shut, your brain is working. So what are you thinking about?"

Duo let the mouth shut equaling thinking process remark slide, knowing it was a joke. "It's nothing really. I just don't get what the big deal is about these stupid things. I mean won't they just be all rusted and useless?"

"No, I have kept my weapons in good condition, and I highly doubt that the owners of the others would let then fall into disrepair. The "big deal" about these weapons is that some of them have special powers, if you believe the stories. The Tetsusaiga has been said to be able to kill a hundred demons in one strike. Imagine how many humans it would be able to kill."

Trowa let Duo meditate on that, but he knew the real answer. The Tetsusaiga was unable to attack humans with the Kaze no Kizu "Wind Scar" as it only responded to demonic energy. Besides, why would one who wanted to protect humans want or need to hurt them?

When they reached their destination, it was high noon. Not the perfect time to be "borrowing" something with no intention to return it. But Trowa and Duo dealt with it, as they had all the information they needed to get in, grab the Banryu and get out.

The back door and the sensors were notoriously easy to get past and they made it to the control room in record time. Duo let the door swing open as Trowa checked the room, gun ready to fire at any guard. No one was there. Trowa couldn't help but feel uneasy. There should be guards, it was almost as if the base had been abandoned, except for the fact that the defenses were still up and running. A glance at Duo, told him that the other Gundam pilot felt the same way.

They got to work on dismantling the rest of the obstacles on the way to the inner sanctum where Banryu was kept on display. Trowa put in the last code and got up to leave, but stopped when he saw Duo mesmerized by the image on a screen.

"That's Banryu?" he asked, dazed.

"Yes, didn't you see the picture in the file?" Trowa responded pulling the other from the control room.

"No, I planed on actually reading it after the mission. But really, wow, that sword is amazing."

Trowa didn't respond as he now saw that yesterday's trick of the light, was no trick at all. Duo's eyes were a shimmering blue that was only starting to diminish back to purple. They walked in silence to an open door, beyond which laid a giant halberd on a stand. The green eyed pilot stopped short at the door, just before the threshold. Something smelled off. He reached out his hand, and quickly pulled it back as if burned.

Wards, damn it, Trowa hadn't planned on the owner to actually believe that demons existed still. He turned to tell Duo to go on through, only to find that the braided pilot had already done so and was standing in front of the sword as if in a trance.

Duo reached out reverently, gently gripped the handle and hefted it with one hand. He felt Banryu pulse once, as if in acceptance, then another time, and Duo heard his named being called out as he slipped into darkness.

------------------

He was fighting, swinging his trusty halberd, mowing down his enemies. He was unstoppable. In the distance, his six comrades also fought with the same intense, focused savagery as he did. The money from the lord was good, but really, the only reason he ever agreed to jobs for his band was for the chance to test his skill. To feel his sword clash against another's. To feel the rush that could only be accessed in battle. He laughed as the army that was foolish enough to go against them lay slaughtered at his feet.

He heard word that there was a castle with defenses that could not be breeched. It was the perfect challenge. No jobs had come for a while, and all seven of them had been growing bored quickly. But, this time they were too confidant; too confidant in their abilities, too confidant in their opponent's weaknesses, too confidant that their source was a neutral party.

They were captured almost ridiculously quickly, as everything had been set out for them. But the end of the battle Kyokotsu was dead, a spear went all the way through his forehead and brain, killing him instantly, and the rest were unarmed and at sword point.

He did not feel disappointment at their loss. Just rage, pure, blinding, heated rage. He felt rage at himself, how could he have lead his brothers into a trap, he felt rage at their informant for selling them out, but he mostly felt rage at the lord of the castle. That lord would pay dearly.

Early the next morning, the six of them were led to a remote, snow covered field. It was so pure and untouched; it did not know that is was to be the sight of the executions of six of the most powerful mercenaries of the age. First was Mukotsu, then Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu. Now it was his turn. He looked at the lord with burning eyes.

"You will get yours one day," he said with loathing. "You should wash your neck and wait for the day that my vengeance will return tenfold." The lord laughed nasally. He didn't believe his words. That was unfortunate. The lord didn't know that he always spoke the truth.

The cold blade cut off his thoughts. It was briefly taken away, and with a rush of wind came back with… nothingness.

Flashes, next were flashes. Naked and awake after being dead. A man dressed as a monkey. Getting his Banryu back for the first time. Fighting a dog-eared man in red. And nothingness again

A word from CSKI would like to give a big shout out of "thank you" to the following: xKokurox, darksaphire, Shadow-of-the-night35, redharuka96.


	3. The Return

Legends

Chapter 3: The Return

"Whoa, did anyone get the license of the truck that hit me?" Duo muttered semi-coherently.

"Des-man."

"What!" Duo bolted up, and quickly lay back down again as a pounding head ache nearly made him black out again. He was hit by the memories again, but this time they were clearer than they had ever been. Duo remembered that he was at one time, at one place, he was known as Bankotsu, the fearsome leader of the deadly Band of Seven. That he was brought back to life by this guy named Naraku with the shards of some super powerful jewel. The Shiron or Shikon Jewel or something. Duo sat up more slowly and looked around.

Panic started to rise in him. Where is it? Where is it, where is it, where is it? "Hey Tro-?"

Trowa pointed to the side of his truck (the license plate read DES-MAN). There laid Banryu, as pristine as it was when Duo had picked it up from the base. He gave a relieved sigh.

"Say," said Duo after a brief bit of silence. "Do you think that her Ladyship would let me keep my sword?"

"Doubt it." Trowa responded. He looked back down at his bandaged and gloved hands, relieved that Duo hadn't noticed them.

After Duo had walked through the barrier, he picked up Banryu and promptly passed out and alarms started blaring. Obviously, the owner had designed the security systems to activate when the sword was taken from its stand.

Trowa forced his way through the ward slowly as to not hurt himself with the holy power. The barrier itself was not unlike the one he experienced at Mount Hakurei, but, as the he was facing now covered a smaller area, it was much more potent. In the end, he had gotten through with burned hands and a mental sigh of relief that he was mostly human in this form. Trowa didn't want to find out the extent of his injuries if it was the night of the full moon.

Once he had pulled Duo and the sword out of the central room, Trowa summoned a cloud to take them back to where they had left the van. He knew that it had been a risky choice, but it was the fastest way to get them both out of the base and whole. Thus, Trowa had waited for Duo to wake up as he bandaged his hands and pulled gloves over them, praying that no one would question him on them. Along with the burns on his fingers and palms his nails had become a little claw like. That worried Trowa, but thankfully the markings on his wrists had not revealed themselves. That would have been too hard to explain away.

In a deep under ground metal cavern, a man encased in shadows watched with an amused smirk as the two Preventers agents had gotten away with the Banryu. They had finally taken the bait.

At the Preventers' headquarters, Lady Une slumped on her desk, pain coursing through her body. A disembodied voice echoed through the room, "Keep working, there is still much to do."

A man walked up to Preventer's headquarters. A hat was perched jauntily on his head over a shock of white hair that was cut just below his chin. At his waist was a sword, hung there as if the man was just asking for someone to say that he was breaking the law. The bright red coat he wore seemed to be made of wool, but the wearer knew that it was of much stronger material.

He walked up to the receptionist, pulling out a freeze frame from a surveillance tape. "Hey, are these two agents stationed here? Can you call one of them down for me?"

The helpless man behind the desk nearly withered under the gruffness that was sent at him. "Y-y-yes, sir. J-j-j-j-just a moment." He dialed the extension for the necessary office and was very thankful that the calmer of the two in that office answered the phone.

A few moments later, Trowa strolled into the lobby, in an abreveated version of his normal uniform, just a white t-shirt with the Preventer's logo on the chest and black pants. On his right forearm there was a small bandage, but most people ignored it. The man in red burst out in great belly laughs.

"Oh this is just rich! Ha ha ha! I can't believe that th-"

He was abruptly cut off when Trowa slapped his left hand over the other's mouth. Trowa then proceded to calmly introduce himself and request that they go back to his office as if he wasn't physically silencing the other man.

Once the door closed, Trowa let him go.

"Damn, Sesshomaru, the left arm's a new development. When did you get that?" the man asked as he was catching his breath. Trowa had his hand over the man's mouth and nose, preventing any air intake.

"My name is Trowa Barton, and about eighteen years ago. What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

The man, having been identified, removed his hat revealing two dog ears poking through his messy white locks. "Despite everything, I'm here to help you. You and your partner already took my bait with the Banryu, so…" Inuyasha spread his hands, signaling the unsaid "so I am here."

"So you nearly blow my cover in front of the humans. That is a great way to help me."

"Still took me a while, had to get past all the gun powder smell that you have."

"I had just come from the shooting range, I should smell like gunpowder. You're not telling me everything half-breed. Spill." Inuyasha had sat down, kicking his feet on Trowa's desk while Trowa had stayed standing, his arms crossed over his chest. Neither spoke for a moment, each glaring at the other in a battle of wills. Inuyasha broke first.

"It's hard living as a human, isn't it," a statement not a question.

"Doesn't matter. Answer the question half-breed."

"You do know how hypocritical you sound when you call me a 'half-breed'." Trowa didn't respond, was unwilling to admit that yes, he was being hypocritical. Inuyasha sighed, pulling his cap back on. "Naraku is alive. He's searching for the same things we are."

He looked like he was going to continue, but then the door burst open. Duo rushed in. "Hey Tro! Une's letting me keep Banryu…." Duo trailed off when he saw that he wasn't alone. Purple flickered between blue as memories shorted out, flickering the image of the man before him with another that was more familiar. Duo's eyes settled on purple. "Didn't know that we had a guest. Name's Duo. I run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell." Duo offered his hand to Inuyasha, but the smile on his face was brittle, as if it would change into a snarl at any minute.

Whoo hoo! I have over 600 total hits on Legends! I'm so happy that this story is so popular. A special "thank you" to all the following for various reasons: redharuka96, Kaori, FlyingShadow666, xKokurox, InsaneGiggles, HelKats, Kazeren, Mischievous Skyla, Mystic Dragonsfire, Slick92, Sylvania, crimson-apf, de Arundel, and stardustreader.

(3/8/08) This is after my edits and lengthening. Thank you all to the people who have put Legends in their C2s and on alert lists. Hope that you like this edit. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
